Supergirl:Destiny
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Kara continues her journey. Is Kyle the Green Lantern Rayner really leaving? Plus Lenny gets himself in trouble. What happened to make Garrison Denton the way he is? Plus a mystery involving Alec Holland comes into play.


Destiny

The next Supergirl episode

Kyle Rayner checks his computer for the information that he forced Garrison Denton to download for him while under hypnosis. Now that Roland Quince is being held captive, things may be shaping up. Kara was still asleep hooked up with the educating S.T.A.R. Labs equipment. She's learned the English language, math, science, and about money. Kyle has learned of the location of Alan Scott. He gave Jenny-Lynn a call. Kyle has decided to join her.

Kyle: Kara…

Kara: I know, and I understand.

Kyle: You won't be alone, I'll leave you in good hands.

Garrison Denton wonders exactly what Green Lantern could've done to him or made him do with that ring of his. What could he have discovered? At this point he was preparing for a press conference. Fred Danvers was keeping surveillance on Denton. Danvers sent Detective Irving Mills on the case. Kyle is scheduled to stop by Gotham City before meeting up with Jenny-Lynn. Mills witnessed Denton working-over a Jack Jennings campaign volunteer and just stood there watching. The guy was busted-open. Denton took the campaign plans and left him laying. Then Denton was face-to-face with Mills.

Denton: Hello, Detective.

Mills: Hi, Mr. Denton.

Denton: You see what happened?

Mills: It depends.

Denton: On what?

Mills: Do you have my money?

( They both laugh, then shake hands. )

Kyle drops Kara off at the Danvers place. Apparently Fred and his wife will adopt Kara. However, they only know her as Linda. Only Kyle ( Green Lantern ), Jenny-Lynn Hayden ( Jade ), Oliver Queen ( Green Arrow ), and Bart Allen ( Kid Flash ) knows her secret. She had her good-bye with Kyle. It was said Jack would help legalize the adoption. Now she is "Linda Lee Danvers."

Irving warned Garrison about a raid that Fred had called for. Once the police arrived, everything was clean. The next day another raid was attempted. Irving Mills warned Garrison again. Every Garrison building came out clean because of Detective Mills. We see Garrison Denton at his home. His wife, Marcia was there. They discussed the downfall of Fred Danvers.

Denton: Now that Kyle the do-gooder and that tramp of his is gone and that Green goof is out of the way, Danvers cannot succeed.

Marcia: Revenge will be ours. After all this time.

Kara met up with Lenny. They're discussing school, in particular Kara starting school. She changes the subject and asks about Denton.

Kara: What's the deal with him? Why is he like this?

Lenny: Wow, Linda, you really are new. Garrison Denton could have his own soap opera.

Kara: I don't understand.

( Cue flashback. ) Apparently Garrison's father Ernesto Denton met Fred's father, Donavon Danvers, long ago and they became friends and eventually went into business together. The Denton's were not rich back then. They started up a dairy business. Eventually they became successful. The business expanded and a man by the name of Alec Holland joined their company. Later Holland discovered wrong-doings on Ernesto's part. Apparently he got a hold of illegal chemicles from Anton Arcane. He was a scientist. Alec didn't want to believe Anton was up to anything, since they were friends as well, but Alec had sucpisions concerning Anton for a while. Then Ernesto began "cooking the books" and Donavon found out about it. It put a strain on their friendship. Then the customers were decieved. Donavon eventually left the company. A lot of customers began to sue them. Lots of people got sick because of the chemichles. Alec Holland walked away from the company. Everybody who sued Ernesto was captured and beaten. After being threatened they dropped the lawsuit.

Garrison joined his father's company. They blackmailed their competitor to sell them their company. Fred became a cop. One of the guys who they forced out of business was beaten badly and placed into a coma. Fred spoke to his father. They helped set-up Ernesto with an undercover cop. It worked. Ernesto was arrested. That put Garrison Denton on his road to revenge.

Lucas was at his place listening to music. Denton Goons arrived and attempted to strongarm him back to the Denton Company. They said Jack was going to be ruined once and for all. Each goon pulled out a weapon. Jack looked concerned. The phone rang. It was Garrison Denton. He told him to return to the fold or else. Lucas told him off and told him "no way." They stepped closer towards him. Kara and Lenny finished talking. We look at Jack. He's on the computer.

DENTON CONTROVERSIES

Disappearance of Alex Olsen connected to Denton, Inc.

Damien Ridge ( deceased ) was found guilty…

Albert Hollerer last seen in the state of Louisiana. Denton, Inc. cleared of any wrong-doing.

Missing: Aaron Hayley, former Denton, Inc. employee. Mystery currently unsolved.

Alan Hallman Last seen in swamp.

Jack calls Lucas, but no one picks up. Kara picks up a copy of the Daily Planet with a Denton article written by journalist, Perry White.

To be Continued…

The next episode sees Kara reading the Daily Planet newspaper with Perry White reporting Garrison Denton having fired his employee, Moe Tyler. White writes about their financial problems. The Denton Goons attack Lucas. Jack is on his way to see Lucas, not realizing what's going on. Kara visits with the Tyler's. Apparently Moe was fired for refusing to murder Fred Danvers some time back. The mortgage is long, long over due. They're in danger of losing their home that they lived in for so many years. She had introduced herself as Fred's adopted daughter. Moe has a wife, three sons, and a daughter. Moe was threatened and harassed, beaten and his car has been vandalized. He's called the police, but Denton keeps getting away with it. Just then the mail was delivered. Bad news, the bank wants the full $578,948 by the end of the month or they lose their home. Needless to say the Tyler Family are in bad shape. They can't afford any luxuries. Back to Lucas he was getting beaten and bruised and bloody and battered. Suddenly Jack arrived and heard the commotion. Jack helped Lucas out, but was out-numbered. Kara was walking by feeling bad for the Tyler Family losing their home, not having a working car, having the cable out, overdue bills, and no source of income, all because of Denton. She was walking by LL's house, and sees the cars. She has a bad feeling about this. She ran at super-speed and knocked out the Goons before she could be spotted. Lucas was badly beaten and had to be token to the hospital. Lenny tells Kara about a discovery he made. An underground wrestling/shoot-fighting/mixed martial arts league. After further research, Fred discovered that Denton, Inc. is behind it. They didn't know where the location was. Kara and Lenny watched it on Fred mentioned that one of these leagues were shut down by an unknown individual not that long ago. The Goons were arrested, but wouldn't give Denton up. Fred Danvers tried to get confessions out of them, but it didn't happen. On the website was a live-feed of the matches. The Hardcore Action League Champion, the undefeated, Falcon Zane is 158-0 in his matches.

Promoter, Chip Cade, is offering anybody prize money just to survive against the competitors. Kara went out and dressed up in an all black outfit. Mask, gloves, pants, shirt, boots. She snuck into the Denton Company and forced someone in the company to give her the location. After breaking his pinky finger, he told her the information. Fred and Sylvia were having dinner. They wondered where Kara/Linda was. Still dressed in her disguise, she entered the underground arena. After some arguing, the promoter agreed to allow her to compete. Chip said she'd earn $100 for each minute she lasts against the 365 pound Hugo. They knew she was a girl. Because of her voice and her figure. The match was on. Kara was called "the Unknown Competitor." She used her speed to tire Hugo out. As this went on Jack Jennings and Garrison Denton had a debate. The debate turned into an argument. Kara had lasted ten minutes with Hugo so far. $1,000 she's earned so far. Jennings and Denton both threw accusations at one another. Kara is now up to $1,100. Hugo is getting tired. After it got to $1,800, Hugo quit. Chip convinced her to bet $1,800 in a match against another competitor, Poison Prince. She beat him in 18 seconds and doubled her money to $3,600.

Jennings and Denton argued some more. They kicked them both out of the debate. Lenny visited Lucas in the hospital. Kara was coaxed into putting her winnings on the line against two opponents. The Dozer Brothers. She has to beat them boat and she'll multiply her winnings, times four. Lucas says he'll be released from the hospital in the morning. Fred gets clues to the whereabouts of the underground wrestling location. She beat the both of them and brought her earnings to $14,400. Fred was getting closer. Chip then challenged her to fight three opponents and they turned out to be big, big guys. She needs to eliminate all of them to multiply her money times ten.

To be continued… Jack makes threats against Garrison Denton. Telling him to stop his actions immediately, otherwise he'd break every bone in his body. Also he knows that he was behind what happened to Lucas. Unfortunately, Denton had a recorder in his pocket. Kara defeated her opponents and now earned $144,000. Chip got desperate. This time Kara had to take on four opponents. She beat them and now has $2,880,000. They heard Fred and panicked. Kara took her money and ran off. The HAL members took off. Falcon Zane says he wants the girl in a non-title match. He's now 160-0. Lenny was getting off from work. He noticed race cars racing by. Lenny hid. It was illegal street racing going on. Lenny recognized one of the racers as Trevor Denton, Garrison's son. Lenny was caught.

At home, Fred told Sylvia and Kara about his discovery. He said among the people seen getting away, witnesses saw someone dressed in all black at the scene. Lenny offers Trevor a challenge. A street race, he wins, Trevor's father gives his parents ownership of the store again. Trevor said if Lenny loses Jack has to drop out of the election. Kara was hiding the money in her room. On the website Falcon Zane was challenging her. He referred to her as "Mystery Princess" and challenged her to a match where she could double her money if she wins. Lenny enters and explains what happened. "Let's go see Jack," she suggested.

Jack heard everything and told them to stop by tomorrow. He took a look at the Charger. The next morning a new engine was placed into the Charger. Lenny didn't have a license, but Jack convinced him that the Dentons break the law everyday. Jack thought him how to drive. Later on Kara, dressed as Mystery Princess, accepts the challenge. Fred now has to locate the new location for the underground matches. Lucas tells Fred more Denton secrets. Lenny was getting the hang of driving. Jack spoke about how he used to go driving around with Jonathan. Falcon Zane wanted to wrestle Kara on the spot. She beat him and now has $5,760,000. Falcon Zane, now 160-1 demands another match. Title on the line plus another $5,760,000. She accepts. Lenny was given his last minute instructions. Kara won the HAL title and now has $11,520,000. The police came. Zane was arrested, everyone else got away.

Kara gave the money to the Tyler Family. After paying off the mortgage, they'll still have $10,941,052 left. Now it was time for the race. After the two exchanged words, they got into their cars. Lenny and Trevor raced. It was a close race. Another car came along and the both of them crashed into it. Lenny and Trevor got out of the car to inspect. Luckily Kara was investigating and she ran off with the man who was in critical condition. Lenny and Trevor had only turned away for a moment and he was gone. Kara dropped him off at the hospital. "He couldn't had just disappeared?" Trevor said. They both hid at a shopping store parking lot. They agreed to keep quiet about it. Lenny didn't like the idea. He wondered what happened to the victim. Lenny couldn't even bring himself to tell Kara about it. But Jack knew. And he was going to figure out what happened to the victim. Kara hid the championship belt and the costume in her room. Lenny went back with Jack and researched the victim. To Be Continued… Jack went to visit the auto victim in the hospital. Apparently the victim is going to be fine. The Tyler's are getting their car repaired. The entire project cost $1,018. Now the family had $10,940,034 left. Jack asked Lenny what he wants to do. Lenny wants to come clean but Trevor has threatened him into silence. Chip leaves word on the Internet for Kara to contact him. She puts on her costume, and heads over to the arena. Nobody is there yet, so she does some detective work. She found a bunch of files, including one on Alec Holland.

Lenny and Trevor spoke on line.

Lennycomicfan8900: Trevor I don't no about this…cant sleep n feel guilty

Trevorman5000: LOL!!!! LOSER!!!! No 1 died get over it

Lennycomicfan8900: what we did was wrong u no it

Trevorman5000: Moron we got away with it

Lennycomicfan8900: My conscience wont let me

Trevorman5000: Idiot #1 we were racing there r risks involved

Lennycomicfan8900: That man had nutin 2 do wit it

Trevorman5000: I'm a Denton & that dude was notin

Jack4skoolcom: lenny hows it goin w/ the Denton guy

Detective Irving Mills is searching around the arena to be sure the other authorities aren't on to them. Kara noticed him lurking around. Then Garrison Denton drove up. She saw Mills and Denton talking. Kara quickly zipped out, made copies of the Alec Holland files, and zipped on back. She left the copies at home where Fred could see them.

Lennycomicfan8900: Basically Trevors heartless n cold

Jack4skoolcom: I just hope Lucas can help matters out

Lennycomicfan8900: I'm willing to come clean

Trevorman5000: YO! LOSER… u still there?????

Lenny made a copy of the conversation after. Lucas brought it to lawyer friends. Now the police had token both Lenny and Trevor in for questioning.

At the arena Kara noticed Chip paying Detective Mills. The Tyler's used more of the money to pay their overdue bills. $6,789. Now they've got $10,933,245. Lucas got both Mr. And Mrs. Tyler jobs. Kara easily defeated her 6'9" 326 lb opponent and quickly left. She learned Alec was last seen somewhere in Louisiana. "I guess I'm going on a trip," said Kara.

End of episode.


End file.
